Golden hair and golden eyes
by MaddieBellamyWatson
Summary: A Jaime/Loras serie. Sporadic hints of Renly/Loras. Contains explicit sexual content.
1. Come on, little rose

"The army should really stop this kind of feasts" Jaime had thought walking into the big, crowded tent.  
He was determined to stop that one and send everyone to bed, but as soon as he crossed the entrance, an unbelievable number of hands pulled him to a table.  
"Lord commander!" "Lord Jaime!" everybody screamed around him.  
A cup of wine was put in his hand, a whore wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and everything got blurry.  
A pair of cups later, or maybe a pair of dozens, Jaime was barely able to stand.  
People kept pulling and pushing him around, talking with him, yelling at him, but he couldn't understand a word.  
Hours later, people started to go out of there.  
He wasn't really able to walk, but he didn't want anyone's help, so he stumbled out of there on his own.  
The ground seemed to wobble beneath his feet as he tried to walk. Somehow, he made his way along the River Row, towards the Red Keep.  
There was no one around, but every little sound echoed in his head, amplified a thousand times.  
-Would all be quiet for a while?! For the love of the Gods.- he yelled at no one, in the middle of the desert road.  
-Fellow! What are you shouting at? You're gonna wake the king!- someone asked behind him.  
-Don't you dare threatening the king's sleep!- Jaime screamed, enraged for no reason.  
A young man was approaching in the dark. He tried to draw his sword, but he couldn't even find the hilt.  
-Lord commander? Is it you?- the young man asked, now just a few metres far away.  
-Who else should I be! Lord commander of the Kingsguard, ser Jaime Lannister. Heir of nothing with no heirs. At your service, boy.- Jaime said, giggling foolishly while bowing at the other.  
-Lord commander, I'm ser Loras. I am at you service. Do you need help?- the man said, placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder.  
-I don't need anyone. Anything! I am what people need!- he ranted, keeping his voice loud.  
-My lord, please, let me walk you to your chambers.- Loras said, trying to reassure the Lannister.  
-I can walk on my own!- the lion protested, but as soon as he made a step, he stumbled.  
Loras held him firmly.  
-Let's go now, quietly, step by step.- he said sweetly. Though the whole situation was just ridiculous, he was committed to his duties.  
He would have helped his lord and not mention it ever again.  
They slowly walked into the Keep through a secret passage that led almost directly to the White Sword Tower.  
Jaime pointed it out, raving about something good happened there.  
-She did it here. And he was just a few steps away, can you believe it?- he laughed, he had to stop to puke halfway through the narrow hallway. Loras didn't said anything, he didn't even smile. He held his lord's head and then wiped his mouth with his own cloak.  
-You are a good knight, Loras. I mean it. I wasn't that good at riding when I was your age. You know, Cersei would never let it happen, but I'd like you to succeed me as Lord commander when I die.- Jaime said, suddenly serious and thoughtful, even if probably still ranting.  
-Thank you, my lord. But you're still young and healthy, you shouldn't talk about this.- Loras replied, smiling patiently.  
They got out of the passage through a massive door covered in real bricks. They were in a dark corner of the main court, just a few metres away from the entrance of the White Sword Tower.  
-My sister, that slut, she could have my head on a spike in any moment. She hates me just because I disagree with her. That slut!- Jaime would have shouted the last words if Loras hadn't pressed a hand against his mouth.  
-I'm sorry, my lord. I'm really sorry, but you could put us both into troubles if someone hears you.- Loras whispered, sliding fast in the shadows of the court.  
As they got into the tower, Loras sighed of relief, while Jaime kneeled to vomit again.  
Loras hung his belt with his sword on the hanger next to the door, then tried to take off his lord's one, without succeeding.  
Jaime saw that as an attack and almost punched him with the stump of his hand. Loras stopped him firmly and teared off his belt before he could realise that his other hand was free.  
-I would be grateful, my lord, if you'd stop trying to attack me. I'm here to help you.- he said, exasperated.  
Jaime probably didn't even hear him. Without caring anymore about etiquette or roles, Loras gripped his lord, put him on his shoulder, and took him to his chamber.  
He was heavy, with his armour and everything, but Loras was so eager to get rid of him that he almost didn't felt it.  
When he got to the last floor and smashed his lord onto his bed, he sighed again, thinking it was all over.  
-Don't go away, ser. Drink something with me.- Jaime said taking a jug of wine from his side table and having a sip of it.  
-You've drunk enough for tonight, my lord.- Loras said, trying to take the pitcher out of his lord's hands.  
While battling for it, Jaime swearing and Loras almost begging, the young knight lost his grip on the jug, and it went soaking the lord's bed and clothes.  
-Look what you did! Idiot!- Jaime shouted.  
-Would you shut the fuck up!- Loras erupted, hushing his lord.  
Jaime stared at him for a while that seemed a century to Loras, then broke into a laughter.  
-So you're human too, little rose!- he laughed, while Loras went scarlet for the embarrassment.  
He could have left, leaving his lord facing alone his own problems, but he was way too committed to his fucking white cloak that he really couldn't help himself.  
-Here, my lord. Here.- he sighed with renovated patience, taking his lord's cloak off.  
He got quickly rid off his own armour, spreading pieces of steel all around Jaime's bedroom.  
Then he proceeded with the other's armour, like he did a thousand times with Renly as his squire.  
Jaime kept on laughing, for a while, then just stayed quiet, letting Loras do what he had to do.  
-I won't prepare you a bath or something. I'm just making sure you sleep on something dry and warm.- he said, just to make things clear.  
Although his embarrassment, his hands were firm and delicate. He was so used to it that he couldn't help repeating the same gestures he used with Renly.  
Somehow, Jaime's mind, even if sinked in wine, was able to read through his involuntary sweetness. -What you did to Renly after this?- he grinned, holding Loras hands on the edge of his breeches.  
Loras blushed violently, trying to step away from the other knight, but he only helped Jaime to sit up.  
-Come on, little rose. I saw how you look at me when you think I'm not watching. I saw desire in your pretty, innocent eyes. Why don't you take what you want, now that you can?- Jaime grinned, half undressed, and now half hard with no reasonable cause.  
Loras had already taken off all of his armour and his shirt. He couldn't deny that Jaime Lannister was still an attractive man, and that he often found himself thinking about him in ways he shouldn't, also, it was true that all that bare-skin touching and remembering his habitudes with Renly made him pretty horny. But there was an ocean from that to fucking his lord commander.  
-My lord, you're clearly too drunk to think right. I could never...- he started saying, calmly and quietly.  
Jaime's lips suddenly hushed him.  
He tried again to step away, but Jaime's arms were already wrapped too tight around his hips, and Jaime's body was already too close to make him able to question what was happening.  
Slow, wet and warm, the Lannister's tongue made his way through Loras' lips.  
Only seventeen, too young, too reckless, too horny, Loras was no more able to reject his lord.  
He felt guilty, he felt really dirty and ashamed, but his body was on a totally different path.  
-That's what I waited for. You're finally showing off your faults, little rose.- Jaime whispered against his mouth, while sliding a hand too feel Loras' excitement.  
To touch it.  
Loras moaned and Jaime smiled at his expression of actual pain caused by shame and guilt.  
-Tell me that you don't want me and I'll stop.- Jaime said.  
As a response, Loras kissed him violently.  
They fell on Jaime's bed.  
Jaime freed Loras wrists to grip his brother's curls.  
-I wanna see if you can ride men as well as horses.- he whispered in his hair.  
Loras was eager to have someone inside him again, after months of abstinence, but he couldn't betray Renly's memory like that.  
-I won't ride anyone, my lord, I'm sorry. But I can do this.- he said, and he slid a hand into Jaime's still tied breeches.  
Jaime shook his head and pulled Loras' hand out of there.  
Then, using only his legs, showed off some physical supremacy against the slim knight.  
This turned on Loras more than anything.  
-Let's see if you know how to make a man come.- he challenged his lord with a whisper.  
Jaime grinned, feeling Loras' erection press against his thigh, covered by his thick woollen breeches.  
He quickly untied them, and as Loras' manhood bounced out of them, he gripped it and started stroking.  
He was too quick and rude.  
-You're hurting me, my lord.- Loras moaned, spreading his legs a bit.  
Jaime tried to pace himself and to be softer.  
-Better. Way, way better.- Loras murmured, nodding and gripping the wet blankets not to shout.  
It felt weirdly natural to Jaime using some of Cersei's tricks to satisfy Loras.  
The young knight, with his eyes closed, recalled Renly's image in his head, and pretended that Jaime was him.  
When the blonde lion rubbed a thumb on his wet tip, he almost moaned his name.  
-My lord.- he whispered, and Jaime smiled.  
As he started using two hands, Loras yelped: -My king.- and Jaime's smile weirdly widened up.  
Loras came arching his hips, tightening his grip on the blankets, and panting out Renly's name, but Jaime couldn't protest.  
He was still too drunk to care, and even if he hadn't been, he probably would have understood.  
-Was I good?- Jaime teared Loras away from his memories.  
-Yes, my lord, you were good.- the other panted, still shivering.  
Something was shining in the moonlight near his eyes, but none of them could tell if it was a tear or a drop of sweat.  
Loras kindly offered to return the wank, but Jaime denied.  
He would have never said it, but just the sight of Loras coming under his touch, mixed with the horny drunk and the previous touching, made him come in his pants.  
-You can go now, ser Loras. Thank you for your help.- Jaime laughed wiping the seed away from his chest with the sheet still soaked of wine.  
Loras rolled over, trying to pull himself together a bit, tripping on the pieces of his armour spread on the floor.  
-Good night, lord commander.- he said reaching for the stairs, but Jaime was already sleeping.  
If the gods were on their side, he wouldn't remember what happened the morning after.


	2. Are you enjoying the party?

The day after was awkward for Jaime. He had woken up lying half naked across his wine stained bed, sticky in his breeches and surrounded by pieces of his armour. He had just a few, vague and blurry memories, and none of them explained what happened.  
When he got dressed and got down the tower, he saw a servant in the Round Room cleaning a puddle of vomit near the door.  
-When you've done here, go cleaning my chambers.- he ordered putting on his belt and going out.  
Strolling down the main court, he met ser Osmund, probably returning from a watch.  
-Lord commander.- he said bowing his head. -We were worried this morning, when you didn't attend breakfast, but ser Loras said you had quite a lively night. Are you fine now?- he asked mealymouthed.  
-Yes, thank you ser Osmund. I am fine. Where is the king? And with who?- Jaime asked.  
-He's in his solarium having breakfast with queen Margaery and her cousins. There are ser Boros and ser Loras with them, ser Meryn at guard of the door.- ser Osmund replied.  
-Thank you, ser Osmund.- Jaime said, and walked past him.  
He went looking for Cersei, in her chamber first, then in the Great Hall and in the whole courtyard.  
While crossing the training yard, someone shouted at him something like "We look forward to seeing you at the next feast, lord Jaime!" but he didn't stop. He remembered going into the stand to stop the feast and even when he started drinking. But from then, it was pitch black.  
Eventually, he found Cersei in the Sept.  
He sneaked on a bench next to her. She wasn't praying, she was just staring at the altar, lost in her thoughts.  
-Cersei.- Jaime whispered making her jump.  
-Gods, Jaime, you scared me. I looked for you this morning but your knights told me you were, umh, unwell.- she said, frowning her eyebrows.  
-Wait, so you don't know what I did last night? Weren't we together?- he asked worriedly.  
Cersei raised an eyebrow, then sniggered when she realised.  
-Congratulations, lord commander. You fucked someone and you were to drunk to remember. Good job. What are you, eighteen?- she commented nastily.  
-Leave me alone, ser.- she ordered then, and Jaime had no reason to stay.  
Cersei's reference to eighteen-years-old made him think. He recalled what Boros had said about Loras stating that he had a lively night. It might be... No, it couldn't. But he had to know.  
He reached quickly Tommen's chambers.  
-Ser Meryn, switch place with ser Loras, I want to talk with him.- he said to his knight, so angrily that the other grinned while going inside, probably thinking he was going to reprimand Loras.  
When the Tyrell got out of the room, Jaime gripped his wrist and dragged him far from the door.  
-You know what happened last night.- Jaime hissed, and it wasn't a question.  
Loras broke into a laughter, but stopped as soon as he saw how angry Jaime was.  
-Yes, I know it. I was with you.- he said, and some pieces fell into place.  
-When you say with me...- Jaime murmured.  
-Yes, I mean with you.- Loras said, with a grin that made Jaime want to punch his pretty face.  
-Have we...- the lord whispered with actual concern.  
-No, we haven't. You jerked me off, then I left. You were so drunk, my lord, that I couldn't let you do it.- the younger one said. Then he added, whispering in his lord ear: -But you wanted me to ride you.-  
Jaime flushed. The fact that he didn't remember anything of it made it a thousand times more awkward.

He could have fucked anyone -anyone!- in that fucking keep, in that fucking town!  
A whore, a servant, even another knight if he wanted to. But Loras, that arrogant little prick, now he could threaten him to tell anyone. And if Cersei had known...  
-Oh, fuck me!- Jaime hissed to himself, forgetting Loras was still there.  
-What, my lord?- he asked kindly, winking that long eyelashes of his in a way that made Jaime want to slap him really hard.  
And then fuck him against a wall, but that thought shouldn't find a place in his mind.  
-Shut up. You know that if you tell someone what happened you will probably executed for treason, right?- he snarled.  
-I know, my lord. And dying it's not on my schedule. For me, it's enough that you know.- Loras replied.  
Jaime had nothing to reply, which made him flush a bit.  
How come that kid was able to hush him like that?  
"You could have said a lot of things, if trying to fuck him wasn't enough" a tiny voice, weirdly resembling Tyrion's, said in his head.  
-Well. So. Nothing happened, right? You just walked me to my chamber, I imagine. And then you left.- Jaime said with sudden confidence.  
Loras smirked.  
-Yes, my lord. There's nothing else.- he said.  
-But you were pretty good at doing nothing.- he whispered, so near his lord's ear he could bite it, and with a hand placed on his hip.  
A shiver ran down Jaime's spine, and he mentally swore at the young, impudent knight.  
Repressing the instinct to tear that grin off of his face, he just left without saying anything else.  
Loras stayed there, content and slightly turned on, thinking that, after all, that night hadn't been a complete mistake.

It was a few days after that Jaime could have his little revenge, if he could call it so.  
It was Loras nameday and queen Margaery had thrown a small party in the Queen's Ballroom.  
Just a few dozens of guests: the king and the queen, the whole Kingsguard, some of old comrades of Loras and the Tyrells that had stayed in King's Landing.  
Queen Cersei had not so kindly declined the invitation, as well as the other lords of the council. It seemed the nameday of a simple guard, for how noble and highly placed he was, was no worth the presence of a queen.  
Jaime had laughed when Cersei had told him.  
-The Queen is throwing the party, my sweet sister. And she won't give the tiniest fuck about your presence.-  
Indeed, queen Margaery was all smiles and laughters, purring like a cat over his beloved brother.  
Far from the sight of his husband's mother, she was free to act as the sixteen-years-old girl she was.  
While king Tommen played with her cousins, she talked and drank and ate with the soldiers.  
She wanted to always had his brother a few steps behind, so she ended up dragging him between the tables in a sort of awkward dance they weren't fully aware of.  
Jaime was studying them, thinking about Cersei and himself and how the two Tyrell resembled them.  
They looked a lot alike, same long, wavy, brown hair, same big, sweet, amber eyes. They both moved with grace and their identical smiles were so bright they could blind someone.  
Loras was a few inches taller, but they could be believed twins.  
Jaime couldn't help wondering if Margaery was as lustful as her brother. If she was still virgin, Renly had been a lot more stupid than he seemed. In his place, with a pair like that, he wouldn't have wasted a night sleeping.  
When Margaery asked him to dance, thoughtfully taking his left hand, he had to bite down his lips not to ask her.  
With his hands on her hips, he could feel how soft but yet slim she was under the green velvet of her dress. She was a great dancer, and she was so sweet and eloquent that she actually caught Jaime in a conversation about flowers and dresses before he could realise it.  
When they parted, he felt a bit numb but weirdly peaceful.  
There was such a small amounts of ladies that some men had to dance with other men, but everyone was pretty much too drunk to care.  
At some point, Jaime found himself dancing with Loras.  
The young knight's cheeks were adorably flushed because of the wine, his eyes shined and he couldn't stop laughing.  
-Lord commander, my dear lord commander! Are you enjoying the party?- he asked, pulling himself a little too close to Jaime.  
-I am, ser. And you, do you think you're celebrating properly your birth?- the lord asked, smiling at boy's happy drunk.  
-I definitely am. My sister's just so good at planning gatherings. She always says music has to be as good as food, and wine and beer always at their best.- Loras replied.  
-Have you received any gift?- Jaime inquired, speaking as he was talking to a maid instead of a knight.  
-Aye. A white dagger, a white cloak, a white breastplate with my coat of arm embossed upon. I miss wearing green and gold, you know?- he said, complaining just like a maid.  
The music changed, and Loras should have slid to the left, but as the other dancer was even drunker than him, it wasn't hard to just push him in the place he should be and keep dancing with Jaime.  
As Margaery saw them, she couldn't help giggling, but nobody else noticed.  
Jaime himself was to distracted to pay attention to the music or what they should do. He had never been a great dancer.  
-What were you wishing for? A sword made of valyrian steel? Or maybe a dress, or a book?- he asked, kinda making fun of the other.  
Loras didn't notice.  
-I don't wish changing my sword, mine has served me well, and it is a Renly's gift. And I haven't got time for books. But I could really use some new thicker clothes for the oncoming winter.- he said more seriously than the subject required.  
Jaime laughed, but in a weird, sweet way. Loras was just so pretty, innocent and frivolous, with all that silly talking and cute smiles, that Jaime almost forgot he was a knight and not a damsel.  
-Did you get me something, my lord?- the guest of honour said, smirking and getting a little closer with a dainty twist.  
-I think ser Meryn asked me some gold a few days ago, but I don't really know what for.- Jaime replied and Loras giggled again.  
When they parted, Loras making two steps backwards, there was a little, a very tiny trace of disappointment in his eyes.  
Jaime hated himself for noticing it, and almost wanted to punch himself for caring.  
-But maybe- he started saying while twirling towards his knight. When he encountered Loras' eyes again, they were shimmering with renewed excitement. -Maybe I could give you something a little more...personal.-  
-Later.- he whispered, just a few inches far from his face.  
For a second, when he saw Loras' smile beam on his lips, he felt happy, he felt good, he felt right.  
Then Loras slid to the left and they danced with others.  
For the rest of the party, Loras kept getting drunker and drunker, coquetting around like a proper guest of honour, showing off all his feminine side.  
Jaime observed him, while talking with others, while trying to get drunk enough to not be responsible of his actions, but he just couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Loras.  
And, overall, what he wanted to give Loras.  
He found himself desperately trying to recall the taste of his lips, and the fact that he couldn't made grow in his chest a burning, bursting want to taste him again.  
He danced, he chatted, he ate, he drank, but it was all vain. Nothing that wasn't Loras could keep him focused for more than a few minutes.  
Food and wine lost their tastes compared to Loras' smell, violins lost their sweetness compared to the young knight's voice, torches lost their light compared to the Tyrell's smile.  
Blaming it on the alcohol and the tiredness, at the end of the evening, Jaime found himself crazy. Totally out of his own hands.  
Every member of the Kingsguard had already gone, two of them to guard the king's sleep, the other to get some rest for the morning shift.  
Loras had the morning shift too, and however it couldn't be that late, they had started before sunset and the moon was still pretty down in the sky, he had no other excuses to get him out of there.  
He walked towards the two siblings, who were chatting with their cousins, trying to think about the rightest way to say what he had to.  
-Queen Margaery.- he found himself saying too soon, kneeling in front of the young girl.  
-I hope you will forgive me, but I have to stole your guest of honour. He has some duties to attain to at dawn, so I think he should get some rest.- he said smiling with complete confidence.  
Loras bite down his lips not to grin. Margaery was a little less subtle.  
-You know you can do what you want of him, lord Jaime.- she said beaming and she almost winked.

Loras had some difficulties in controlling his laughter and he toddled a bit when walking, but he was still pretty much self-conscious. After having kissed his kins goodnight he followed his lord commander out of the ballroom, smiling with no apparent reason.  
-Isn't my sister just the best?- Loras said as they got out.  
-She is.- Jaime replied sincerely.  
The Keep was quiet except for the muffled sound of music from the ballroom. They were walking fast towards the White Sword Tower.  
-You don't really like dancing, do you? I saw you often sitting down.- Loras asked, impudently taking his lord's hand and crossing their fingers.  
-Well, I used to. Now, without my hand, it's always so awkward that I don't enjoy it anymore.- the lord said.  
-That's a pity. Improving your dancing would have improved your sword fighting. They're both all about being agile, precise and confident, and for doing both well you have to know your enemy, know your abilities, and then to follow your instinct.- Loras said, leaning over his lord's shoulder.  
-Are you giving your lord commander lessons, ser?- Jaime joked, repressing a giggle.  
They exchanged a glance, Loras' a bit concerned and shy, cute as a puppy, and Jaime's charged with a sort of tenderness mixed with desire; just a few moments, and talking got useless.  
They filled each other's mouth with almost hunger, like they had been starving for it for ages.  
Something in Jaime's head told him that he missed it, even though he didn't remember having done it before.  
Loras' body was almost screaming that he waited definitely too long for it.  
His hands went on the back of Jaime's head, holding him firmly, while Jaime's arms were wrapped tight around his waist.  
Although he was so horny he could have fucked him right in the yard, Jaime managed to force himself to part.  
-Not here.- he murmured, then took Loras' hand and dragged him fast into the tower.  
They almost ran through the stairs to reach Jaime's chamber as soon as they could.  
As they closed the heavy, white door behind them, there was no way they could stop.


	3. Almost Bliss

With hands as hungry as his mouth, Loras ripped Jaime's cloak from his shoulders and threw it at the ground.  
Jaime did the same, paying a little more attention not to shred it. It fell with elegance, and it looked like by losing that, Loras had lost all his grace.  
He was no more a rose, yet almost a lion.  
Craving for some deeper contact, the young knight stripped his lord of his clothes.  
The chain mail clanged loudly when it hit the floor, but he couldn't really care as he teared away the boiled leather tunic.  
Jaime's pale and tonic chest was almost shining in the moonlight.  
Loras gripped the Lannister by his hips and sank his face in his neck.  
His scent -wine, steel, sweat, leather- inebriated him more than wine had done, and turned him on so much that he could have exploded.  
It had been just so long since he last had held a man like that.  
Jaime, taking advantage of that moment of quiet, tried to undress the knight.  
Loras fortunately noticed before he could shame himself with his stump.  
His upper clothing followed soon Jaime's on the stone floor.  
They kept on kissing, walking backwards towards the bed.  
When they reached it, Jaime sat up with Loras riding his lap.  
They were both already panting and already hard.  
Their erections rubbed against each other through their woollen breeches, and every push was almost painful.  
Loras, obviously the one in control, made Jaime crawl backwards and lay down with his head on the pillows.  
In another occasion, he would have played some of his tricks to tease the lord, he would have made him beg for satisfaction, he would have sucked him and ridden him and made him scream his name in pleasure.  
But now he was just too drunk and too horny to think of something else than plain fucking.  
While reaching up to kiss him, biting and sucking on his lips, he untied his lord's and his own breeches.  
As his turgid prick touched the hot skin of the other's, he sighed in relief.  
The night was cold around them, but they didn't even notice.  
Loras took the breeches off of Jaime, then kicked away his own.  
-This might hurt.- he bothered to say before sliding a hand on Jaime's butt.  
Jaime didn't even realise what was happening until Loras plunged a  
finger up in his hole.  
He sighed deeply, more of surprise than pain, but when the young knight started stroking he couldn't contain a cry.  
With his other hand, Loras made Jaime part his legs and raised them on his own.  
He was so tight that he bothered to take a little more of care than he would have done usually.  
Yet, when he took his hand away, Jaime cried again, but not of pain.  
For Loras, that was like a written invitation.  
Slowly, smoothly and gently he pushed his prick inside Jaime, shivering as he felt the warm, familiar sensation of the tight hole around him.  
-Gods.- Jaime cried, spreading his legs wider.  
Loras started pushing, and Jaime gripped the blankets with his left hand and bit hard on his lips not to scream.  
It felt odd for Jaime. It burned and hurt, but it also made him feel full. Complete. And so freaking good.  
-Harder.- he yelped, and Loras obeyed.  
For Loras there was nothing better in the world.  
Better than riding, fighting or drinking, Jaime was just warm and tight enough. He had missed it so much during all those months of moral widowing.  
Even if somewhere deep in his heart the golden hair spread on the pillow felt wrong, his body wasn't agreeing at all.  
He started stroking him after a while and he smiled as Jaime moaned.  
Nothing had ever felt like that for the older knight.  
When Loras leant onto his neck to kiss it, Jaime could smell his scent. It reminded him of battle, all sweat and leather and a hint of metal that could be mistaken for blood, and it was one of the best thing he had ever smelt.  
And feeling him all around, above and inside, and being held that firmly, and feeling so weak and manly at the same time.  
Nothing, he thought as Loras sucked hard on his collarbone, nothing in all the Westeros could compare to that.  
Not even Cersei had ever given him all that pleasure.  
And also, Loras, with the gold of his eyes shining between his long eyelashes, sweat running down his pale chest and his curls lightly bouncing on his head in the motion, he was gorgeous.  
When Jaime came, spreading his seed in Loras' hand, the Tyrell smiled.  
He felt dirty, that night.  
He licked his hand before Jaime's widened eyes, and then leant over and kissed him.  
That was really disgusting, Jaime thought, but he replied to the kiss.  
Loras came in a few pushes, his moans hushed by Jaime's mouth, but he stayed over his lord commander and kept kissing him.  
His hands moved from his hips to his head. One curled around his neck, the other went in his hair.  
After a while he had swallowed Jaime's release, but the salty taste was still on their tongues and Loras was half hard again just because of that.  
The continue rubbing of their cocks against each other had turned on Jaime too, and parting was definitely out of their abilities now.  
As Jaime's erection thrusted against Loras hole, he smiled.  
If there was something in the world he loved more than fucking, that was being fucked.  
-I hope you don't mind.- he said, grinning like a fool on Jaime's lips.  
With a hand, he took the lord's dick and guided it inside him.  
Jaime's eyes widened again in surprise, and Loras started riding him.  
With a smile on his lips, his eyes closed and an expression of pure pleasure on his face, he looked foolish yet beautiful.  
Once again, Jaime compare him to Cersei. His hole was tight and rough and warm, his thighs strong around his hips, his whole body so tonic yet relaxed. And he was enjoying what he was doing: there was no anger, no will of revenge, no hidden sadness. Just a lot of pleasure.  
Almost bliss.  
Loras knew how to make himself happy, he moved around Jaime's prick so that he hit the right spots.  
From his mouth came obscene moans, muffled a bit as he bit on his own lower lip.  
It didn't take much before they both came, Jaime first again and Loras a few moments later, one filling the other, and the other spilling all over one's chest.  
-Gods on high.- Loras whispered breathless before falling over.  
Sticky for seed and sweat, he rested on Jaime for a while.  
The Lannister was not able to speak or move, he had difficulties even in breathing.  
When they both had stopped shivering Loras rolled away, lying properly and sighing in relief as his back found some comfort.  
He had already sweated away his intoxication and shame and guiltless should have arrived, but in that moment he couldn't regret anything he had done.  
-You should go now, sir.- Jaime said after what seemed like a century.  
Loras didn't say anything, for once.  
He was too tired to argue to something he knew it was right.  
He just got up, picked his clothes from the floor and reached for the door.  
-Goodnight, my lord. Thank you for your time.- he said, grinning, and then he left.  
Alone in his now totally dark room, Jaime sighed deeply and rolled onto his side.  
He curled up in the wet sheet like a baby. He felt clearly ashamed and guilty, but a sort of numb satisfaction made an half smirk bloom on his lips.  
He fell asleep with his face pressed in the pillow, drenched with Loras' scent.


	4. Whispers in the Dark

They didn't talk about it.

For days, Jaime's bed smelled just of soap, his room was occupied only by him, his nights were spent only sleeping.

He even drank a little less.

Loras couldn't help smiling every time they'd met, but he had learnt to bow his head fast enough so that no one could see his smirks.

A few weeks passed before they could get close again.

It happened during a night shift.

The Keep was silent as always, distant sounds came muffled from the city.

Standing still at the sides of the door, they stared blankly at the wall in front of them.

-So. How is your sister?- Jaime suddenly said, after a few hours of complete, tense and embarrassed silence.

Loras smiled, relieved.

-She's fine. She and the King have so much fun with my cousins, they're always playing together. She just loves being here.- he answered.

-I bet she does. What could be High Garden compared to this huge, filthy, reeking mass of ruins? And what are your fields covered in flowers when you can have a maze of old bricks full of ghosts of dragons?- Jaime said bitterly.

-Would you prefer being in Casterly Rock?- Loras asked.

-I'd prefer even being dead.- Jaime answered.

They hushed again, Loras smiling and Jaime regretting having talked.

After a while, Loras sighed.

-And yours? Is the Regent Queen alright?- he asked.

Jaime laughed bitterly.

-I don't really want to talk about her. She only makes me sick, recently.- he said.

Loras turned towards him and stared at him.

His silhouette was sharpened by the light of the torches. Loras' eyes lingered upon his lips, his long hair, his armoured chest.

There was lust in his eyes. And a bit of nostalgia.

Suddenly, Jaime looked down and sighed.

-You little prat...- he whispered.

Then, abruptly, he reached for Loras, took him by his wrist and dragged him at the end of the corridor.

They entered in a dark, narrow staircase, hidden behind by a tapestry.

-I'll probably want to kill myself later, but fuck it.- he said, and then kissed him.

Loras smiled as soon as Jaime's lips touched his own.

He parted them slightly to let Jaime enter his tongue.

The Lannister pushed the Tyrell hard against the wall.

Their armours clanged loudly when they hit against each other.

They parted, smiling, peeking in the corridor from behind the fabric to see if there was someone near.

Then Loras reached for Jaime's lips again and kissed him with hunger.

He had missed him. He would have never said it out loud, but he had.

His heart sped up, he felt hot and numb.

When Jaime cupped his good hand on Loras' neck, a shiver ran down the younger one's spine.

One of Loras' hand was grasping at his lord's cloak, the other was tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

-Gods.- he moaned when Jaime parted to draw breath.

-Something's wrong?- the Lord asked.

-Not at all.- the knight answered, and kissed him again.

They stood there, pressed against the wall, so close to one another that their armour felt like bending for the pressure.

They kissed, tangled tongues, swollen lips, colliding teeth, and everything was hot and red and sweet, so sweet.

Breathless and speechless and panting, they parted.

They looked at each other, gold and green looking both black in the dark.

They were both half hard, but it didn't matter.

That night, Jaime was tired and Loras felt just sweet.

The younger knight brought both his hands on Jaime's face . He caressed his cheeks, he kissed him again, sweetly. He slowly thrust his nose against his Lord's jaw, like a cat, smelling soap and oil on his blond beard.

Jaime let out a little laugh.

-Since when you've become so sweet? I remembered you feral.- he said.

Loras just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

Jaime scratched under the other's chin, and the young knight purred and pushed against his hand, just like a cat.

And they kissed again, and again, and again, until their mouth were so tired they could barely speak.

And then they just hugged, Loras' head resting on Jaime's right shoulder and Jaime's left hand lazily playing with Loras' curls.

-We should go back to our post. Just in case, you know.- Jaime whispered after a while.

Loras moaned in disagreement. He was almost falling asleep.

-Come on, ser. At least try to be manly.- Jaime laughed, then placed a kiss on his head, took his right hand with his left and stepped back.

Loras almost fell, surprised.

He moaned, and the sound made Jaime twitch, but he tried to ignore it.

They kissed again, briefly, sweetly and then the lord dragged the knight back to the door. His hand was calloused from years of sword training, and it felt wrong against Jaime's still pretty smooth left.

They stood again at their posts, guarding the door like they were supposed to, but this time there was no tension or embarrassed silence.

They chatted for what remained of the night, talking about everything and nothing, like they were old comrades.

At dawn, after Ser Boros and Ser Meryn went substituting them, they walked to the White Sword Tower side by side, both silent, both smiling.

Part of them wanted to head to one of their bedrooms and cut the world out for the whole day, but the other part was just to tired to even think.

They carelessly kissed one last time before Loras' cell.

-Sleep well, my Lord.- Loras whispered with a wide, bright smile, for once without sarcasm.

-You too, ser.- Jaime replied, containing a chuckle.

Then they both headed to their chambers, with the same stupid, numb, happy expression painted on their faces.


End file.
